


Fight For What’s Right

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Durarara!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Alternate Universe, Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia Anime Spoilers, Childhood Friends, Crossover, F/M, Fights, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Insults, Multi, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Passive-aggression, Protective Heiwajima Shizuo, Reader Has a Quirk (My Hero Academia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: From a young age, it was known that Shizuo Heiwajima had a powerful quirk. It was very strange that a quirkless couple were able to produce a child with a quirk. Quirks weren’t a thing in the city where he was born. He was also the only child in the family to develop this phenomenon. Sadly, it also makes him an outcast among his peers.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Heiwajima Shizuo/Reader, Iida Tenya/Reader, Kaminari Denki/Reader, Kirishima Eijirou/Reader, Midoriya Izuku/Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Fight For What’s Right

\- - - - - - - -

An outcast. That’s what he was called. All because he had a quirk.

One too powerful for his body to properly handle right now. The other kids feared him, but that didn’t stop them from attempting to bully him.

Luckily, they learned quickly.

He was constantly in and out of the hospital due to his injuries; most of which he sustained from his quirk. Despite his anti-social attitude, Shizuo was lonely. Not only was he the only with a quirk in the city, but he was also the only one with a quirk in his entire family history.

The other kids his age wouldn’t even try to play with him, and those who were younger were usually pulled away by their parents. He sometimes hated that he was so different from the rest. That changed the day he met the new girl. When she heard the stories, she didn’t get scared or disgusted.

She got excited about it, even following him around and trying to get him to talk. Shinra teased him about having a fangirl, which earned him a painful pinch from the annoyed brunette. He didn’t really mind the girl, a little glad she wasn’t scared of him.

She had approached him after school while she was waiting for her mother, saying she was happy she had finally found someone with a quirk. When he asked her what she meant by that, she smiled, before closing her eyes and holding her hands out to him.

Confused, he only stared only to see her palms start to glow.

After the glow faded, two candies lay there. She offered him one, saying she could make any item she wanted but she had to have both seen and touched the item before she could create it. Also, the bigger the item, the stronger the headache.

Elated that he wasn’t the only one with a quirk anymore, he asked if she’d like to come over one day. She happily agreed and the two went their separate ways.

They had become fast friends that day, and began hanging out together; both during and outside of school. Her quirk was really handy, she could craft pencils and crayons and all sorts of useful things. Having a quirk immediately alienated her from everyone else but it didn’t matter then as she and Shizuo had each other. Shinra was ecstatic, though, and proceeded to bother both of them.

They learned to ignore it.

Another day in grade school; meet each other at the front, walk to class while chatting, the usual. Shinra came up to them and started to beg them to let him at least experiment on them. The idea was quickly shut down.

“Come on, you guys! It would be the perfect opportunity to figure out the origin of quirks!” he whined as he trailed behind the two friends.

“Shinra, if scientists before couldn’t figure it out, then surely you won’t be able.” the girl chuckled, turning her head to smile at him. Shinra groaned, her name falling from his lips in a begging tone.

"Drop it, Shinra.” Shizuo growled, annoyed at the other brunette boy’s antics. And it was only the beginning of the school day. Shinra pouted but did as suggested, not wanting to be on the receiving end of his friend’s wrath. Soon he parted ways to his own class while they just continued to walk to theirs.

“Why do we put up with him again?” the young Heiwajima boy huffed in irritation. She smiled, giggling.

“Because he’s a friend, silly! No matter how annoying he can get!” she reminded him. He only sighed, readjusting his backpack.

"Doesn’t mean I like it.”

\- - - -After School- - - -

Kasuka, Shizuo, and (Name) walked by the park, the latter two talking while the former trudged on silently. They discussed their homework, trying to figure out the best ways to solve it when they got to the house. She was staying over for the week, as her parents were fighting once again.

Shizuo’s parents didn’t mind watching her for the time being, and enjoyed having her around as she made their brooding eldest son happy. Soon, they made it to the house.

“We’re back!” Shizuo called out as the trio of kids slid their shoes off at the door. Shizuo’s mother, Namiko, poked her head from the kitchen with a smile.

“How was school?” she asked kindly. Kasuka gave a fine while Shizuo replied with a grunt.

“It was fine, Mrs. Heiwajima!” (Name) told the older woman.

"That’s good! Supper should be ready in a bit, so you’ll have enough time to get your homework done.”, the older Heiwajima announced, going back to the food. (Name) eagerly pulled Shizuo and Kasuka with her, wanting to get work finished sooner. They worked in complete silence, finishing just as Mrs. Heiwajima called for dinner.

Per usual, the Heiwajimas made (Name) feel right at home with their light banter. Shizuo’s parents, namely his mother, poked fun at him while he complained as Kasuka just ate, silently watching in amusement. The girl openly laughed at their antics, causing Shizuo’s blush to brighten as his parents’ teasing intensified. Shizuo’s father, Kichirou, was a little more merciful towards his oldest son.

Once dinner was done, it was time for bed. Shizuo and (Name) shared his bed, as they were just kids and nothing was wrong with that at this age. They whispered to each other, sharing ideas for their future.

“You know where Musutafu is, Shizuo?” she asked quietly.

“No.” he responded just as quietly.

“Neither do I. But there’s a high school there where a lot of the greatest heroes went.” she told him.

“Like who?” he inquired, blinking curiously at her. He didn’t know any heroes as he didn’t watch the news and Ikebukuro didn’t care much for heroes. She beamed at him.

“All Might, for one.”

He deadpanned.

“Who the hell is All Might?”

She hushed him.

“Language! And he’s the Number One Hero!” 

"There’s ranks for heroes? That doesn’t seem right.” he told her.

"Shh! Anyways, that’s where I want to go. But it’s hard to get in.” she admitted. He tilted his head.

“So you wanna be a hero when you get older?” he questioned in earnest, genuinely curious about her choice. She was the only other one here with a quirk.

“Well, yeah! I want to help people! A lot of people now are just in it for the money. But I don’t care about money. All that matters is that everyone is safe. What about you? Do you want to be a hero?” Shizuo thought long and hard about it. A small smile came to his face.

"Yeah. I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/13/21 - Heavily edited


End file.
